


Scream & Shout

by MysteriousLittlePerson



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubs and Nightlife, M/M, Modern AU, Prompt Fill - extended, rich kid Thorin, screenwriter bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousLittlePerson/pseuds/MysteriousLittlePerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins is a screen writer living it up in LA after writing the script for the new TV series "The Lord of the Rings."</p><p>Thorin is a rich heir living the good life away from his family and the responsibilities of his family name. </p><p>Neither knows a thing about the other however. Just a chance glimpse across a dark room and they're both hooked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream & Shout

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Music Meme Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838825) by [MysteriousLittlePerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousLittlePerson/pseuds/MysteriousLittlePerson). 



> This a continuation of one of the prompts I did for the Music Meme challenge. I'm going to post the one that inspired the rest of this story at the top so there is no need to read my first story. Hope it's alright and please let me know what you think!
> 
> Warning! This story is largely unedited as I know if I give myself an excuse to put off posting something, it will never get done.

Repost of Original Drabble (new stuff after the xxx):

Thorin Durinson was used to fame. His father’s father had been a company man and later a hot shot politician, and his father had a successful career in acting before taking up politics as a hobby. His younger brother Frerin was now the politician in the family and his sister Dis had married in a minor branch of the royal family. Thorin, oldest and deemed most likely to follow in his families footsteps, had left.

He moved to LA where his family name was less important than his money and good looks. He lived high and mighty so when his nephews had moved out with him to “attend college” he hadn’t seen it as an inconvenience. He took them out with them. The life of the young, weathly, and handsome was easy and free. Clubs called and women of all ages walked in and out of the house. Thorin had let his hair grow long and the boys quickly copied their favorite uncle and the women seemed to have no complaints. Everywhere they went people stared and life was good.

But life for Thorin Durinson was empty. I wasn’t until one Bilbo Baggins sauntered his way through the Heir’s line of sight one evening and very obviously dismissed him that Thorin felt alive in for the first time in years.

xxx

Benjamin “Bilbo” Baggins lived a quiet life. Or quiet for the life of a well-known screenwriter living in a fast paced city would allow him to have. 

He had been living in the relative peace up in Seattle after finishing college there and had been quite happy to be away from his full, extended family that he left back across the pond. A few weeks after his thirtieth birthday that all changed however. One of his screenplays had caught the attention of a Hollywood big wig and his Agent was arranging a meeting for the next day. So Bilbo had gotten on a plane for LA and never looked back. Sure, sometimes he missed the friends he had made while living in the rain clogged city and the music was decidedly better up north than anything these Californians seemed inclined to listen to, but the sun shine was lovely. 

He had bought a home with the down payment we was given as part of his fancy new contract with HBO up the mountain a ways. He didn’t have much of a view and it was smaller and older than the other properties in the area (hence why Bilbo could afford it) but it had an magnificent garden. Bilbo spent most of his mornings sitting outside at his little patio table, barefoot, with his laptop out and a cigarette hanging from his lips. 

About a year after his move the show’s first season finally aired. It was one of the most nerve-wracking experiences of Bilbo’s life. 

The Lord of the Rings was an overnight success. 

Fans all across the world flocked to event parties and comic-con reserved the cast and crew a place at the following convention. There were artist renderings online and blogs and discussion boards on everything from ancient elvish lore to the length of Strider’s “sword.” Every new episode was followed by days of screen shots and frantic yelling about what path favorite characters had taken. 

Bilbo’s agent had had to get all of his mail forward to a PO Box that then had to be sorted after a rather vivid death threat was sent to his mailbox following Frollo’s stabbing on Weather Top (the episode had ended without anyone knowing if he lived or not). 

When the season finally ended with the Council of Elrond naming the Fellowship of the Ring, Bilbo received a number of love letters. A few, from the Little People of America who wanted to thank the screen writer (who had rights to help with casting) for picking an actual little person to play the main dwarf character, Gillian. Honestly, he had just earned the part, little person or not, and was Bilbo’s first choice. Most were from fans who were enthused at the idea of Strider continuing on into future episodes now accompanied by a “hot” elf and another “scruffy” man. 

Bilbo had written out the first two seasons in advance and only worked during filming for revising purposes that always came in last minute once actors actually got on set. So when the season ended and the filming for season 2 not starting for another couple of months, Bilbo decided to take some well deserved time off. Some of the actors who he had become friends with decided to take him out for drinks to celebrate one fateful night shortly after the season finale that Bilbo first laid eyes on him.

The music was pounding in the large, black light lit club. A breathy women’s voice seduced while a quick-witted rapper wove in lyrics to match her word for word. The underlying pulse of rhythm had emptied most of the seats as body swayed and groped their way across the dance floor. Bilbo had been left alone at his table while his companions ground against women (and men) of their choice. Sweat gleamed of their skins and seemed brighter than the sequins and jewels that the clubbers seemed to favor. 

The writer was contentedly leaning back into the chair at one of the high top tables lining the balcony nursing his fruity tasting mix drink that he let someone order for him. Not really his cup of tea but it did have a pleasant shot of caffeine in it that Bilbo could really get used to. Looking out across the dance floor he noticed a particularly handsome blond with long hair that cascaded down his over his black dress shirt make his way from the bar to one of the private booths on the other side the balcony. He stopped on his way to wave to an even younger looking man with equally long hair and similar features (family?) down on the dance floor. The brunette down below was dancing with a women at least a half a foot taller than him in platform looking clear shoes with obviously fake… features. Bilbo watched as the brunette caught his brother’s (?) eye and shrugged while laughing pulling the woman more firmly against his front and continuing to move to the music. The blond man merely laughed back and toasted him with his drink before going to join his party.

As Bilbo followed the line of sight of the blond he found himself looking towards where he was headed. Looking directly into the eyes of a third man. Soul crushing blue eyes met brown and for a moment the world held still. 

Bilbo was a writer and he couldn’t have put words to paper what this man seemed to do to him. He felt like the man across from him could see every thought Bilbo had ever thought and see directly into his heart. He could see even from across the low lit club that the man had a deep furrow across his forehead and a strong scowl marred his rather attractive face. His hair was longer than either of the other two men (boys really) and held back at the nape of his neck only allowing a few salt and pepper strands to escape. His goatee was evenly cut and seemed to lend even more to his distinguished presence rather than retract from it. 

Their gaze seemed to lock for minutes if not hours but of course, it was only a second. One of the actors had returned to Bilbo’s table at the same time the blond man had finally reached the table and the moment was lost. 

Bilbo felt flustered and hot under his collar but didn’t want his friend to know that. Already the man looked concerned and tried to discreetly move the half finished drink away from Bilbo’s hand. Bilbo merely frowned at him before taking the drink and swallowing the rest of it in one long pull. Quickly grabbing his coat Bilbo murmured his apologies before walking out into the crisp fall air. 

Outside he fumbled with his cigarettes until he got one free only to curse when he realized he had forgotten his lighter. The club’s pounding music drifted through the air as someone behind him opened up the door. In the distance Bilbo could hear police sirens wailing into the night and overhead a street lamp flicked with a dying bulb. 

At his shoulder a large, thick hand held out a gold plated zippo lighter with some sort of crest engraved into the surface. Bilbo startled and spun around only to be confronted with the same blue eyes from earlier. Up close Bilbo could see that the salt and pepper strands lined his beard as well and there were far more frown lines around the man’s eyes than had any right to be on a man’s face. And he was beautiful. 

Bilbo flushed at his own thoughts feeling the tips of his ears heat up. 

He quickly looked down and mumbled a thank you reaching for the lighter, which was held steady as the man lit it with one hand. Bilbo glanced up again and seemed to weigh his options before leaning forward to put his cigarette to flame. 

The man watched him intently as he took a long drag and blew out all the smoke to one side. For a second Bilbo could see the flame from his lighter reflected into the man’s eyes and felt a shiver run through his body at the sight. 

“Thorin Durinson.” 

His voice rumbled out deeply and put naughty thoughts into Bilbo’s mind. Then he realized what the man had actually said.

“Sorry what?”

“My name. It’s Thorin Durinson.”

“Okay… well, I’m Bilbo Baggins. Nice to meet you.” Here, Bilbo switched his cigarette to his off hand and held out his proper one for a handshake. 

Thorin, it seemed, was not used to this and slowly brought his own up to grasp at the offered limp. 

His hands! Oh gods, his hands were large and calloused in all the right ways and as soon as they touched Bilbo felt little feet run up his spine. 

Thorin looked similarly affected by simple intimacy their handshake brought out. He looked at Bilbo in slight confusion and not a little amount accusation. 

Bilbo was affronted by this but way too captivated by this man to say anything. The stood with hands still connected and eyes once more locked until someone once more opened up the club doors. 

“Thorin! There you are. Looking everywhere for you! Everything alright?”

Bilbo had jumped as soon as the large booming voice had rang out, jerking back half a step and moving to take another drag on his cigarette only to tap half the ash out onto his shoes in his clumsy movements. 

At the last question Bilbo looked up to see a tall, burly man with muscles that seemed to want to burst out of his suit and tie combo that seemed to contrast with the obvious tattoos across the man’s knuckles and peaking from the top of his collar. His head was bald but he had a rather impressive beard much like Thorin’s. As it was, Bilbo wasn’t in the mood to compliment his hair growing skills at the moment for it seemed as if he was sneering at the writer while giving him an obviously up and down. 

Once more Bilbo could feel the tips of his ears burning as he realized how he must look to these two. Where the new comer was a study in contrasts, it seemed to work for him and Thorin, well, Thorin looked to be in a custom made suit. The fact that the top two buttons of his crisp white dress shirt were undone and that he wore no tie only seemed to make him look like he came out of the covers of a GQ spread. Even the actual suit jacket we wore was a dark charcoal color with a subtle pattern across the surface. 

Bilbo himself wore only casual khaki pants, button down shirt, and a vest with his favorite ironic bowtie. It was a bit of a joke among his friends around that set that being in Seattle for any length of time turned you into a hipster by association. A joke Bilbo often indulged (without knowing half the time) which is why tonight he had worn the bowtie. He even wore a pair of Sperrys the cast had bought him as a joke for always forgetting to wear his shoes on set. 

He must look ridiculous to these two.

Suddenly feeling self conscious Bilbo fiddled with his cigarette and pulled out his phone to answer his friend’s queries on where he had disappeared. Lost in his thoughts he missed the significant looks exchanged between the two men in front of him and only looked up when they began speaking audibly again.

“I’ll take a cab. Just keep an eye on Fili and Kili for me would you?”

“Thorin-”

“Please Dwalin? Make sure they don’t do anything stupid. I’d never hear the end of it if my sister found out.” 

“Fine. Call me if you need anything.” Dwalin cast a significant look at Bilbo suddenly, “Anything.”

Thorin seemed to look heavenward a spoke through gritted teeth, “Yes thank you Dwalin! Now, my nephews? Please?”

Dwalin seemed to grumble before finally turning around and violently pulling the door open once more and flashed his wristband to a startled bouncer on his way in.

Bilbo finally finished his cigarette and smashed it out on a designated tin outside and threw it away before daring to look at Thorin once more. 

“A cab?”

Thorin seemed taken aback by Bilbo’s tone. He seemed to start and stop what he wanted to say several times before Bilbo put him out of his misery. 

“I have a town car for the night. My friends never let me out of these short of things without drinking far more than I need too.”

Thorin once more seemed to study Bilbo’s face before he chose his words with careful consideration.

“I live more than half an hour from here.”

Bilbo merely stuck his hands in his pockets and smirked for the first time since first meeting the striking man in front of him. 

“That’s alright. My place is much closer and I rather like take my breakfast with my own coffee in my garden. Would you care to see it?” 

Thorin smirked back and held out his hand in a sweeping matter indicating for Bilbo to take the lead. 

Both men smirked at one another before walking with purpose to where Bilbo’s driver was waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? I hope I did them justice. I wanted to go on but I'm not confident I'll complete it if I do. Figured you'd all rather have the completed version that was shorter than a longer version that would never get finished. 
> 
> As always, Thanks for reading!!!  
> xoxo  
> ~MLP


End file.
